Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interfaces in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, video editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate digital content on a computer display. The digital content is often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon on the graphical user interface). By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer. Using graphical user interface technology, users can create projects by dragging and dropping digital content (i.e., graphical objects, text, text boxes, images, videos, etc) into the project. For example, users can edit video by dragging and dropping sections of video clips into a video editor. Once projects are created, users can modify the projects. Users can also publish (i.e., upload to the Internet) projects, for example, videos.